


Lovers of the Night

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL





	Lovers of the Night

Lovers of the Night

It was a cloudy September evening as they were walking home from the party they had just left. It was very dark and the cool night air was crisp and calming. They were almost home when they felt the wind pick up and saw two silhouettes in the far distance approach them. Not sure who they were or what they wanted Mel and Helen picked up the pace walking a little faster then they were before. All at once the two male figures were in front of them and they both looked at each other wondering how they got there so quickly.  
“We mean you no harm ladies.” The tall brown haired man whispered to them.  
They both let out a sigh of relief as they noticed in the pale light of the street lamp that their eyes were a golden color and as they stared into those eyes they seemed mesmerized.  
“What are two lovely ladies doing out here all alone?” the other tall dark haired man asked them.  
“We were coming back from a party down the road.” Mel whispered.  
“I see, and with nothing to protect you, I have heard there are vampires lurking the streets.” The brown haired man said.  
“I haven’t heard that, there isn’t such of a thing.” Helen whispered.  
Both men looked at her and smiled their teeth showing but just a little.  
“What are your names?” Helen asked.  
The men looked at each other and smiled, “I am Donnie, and this is my friend Jonathan.” He said.  
Helen extended her hand to shake it but Donnie took it and brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.  
“I am Helen, and this is my roommate Mel.” She said  
“Hmmm, Helen and Mel, it’s a pleasure.” Donnie said looking at the two of them.  
Then all at once it feels like everything is gone and it’s only the four of them. Mel inhales deeply as she feels a rush of cold air on her back and it’s like she is in a trance.  
Donnie and Jonathan are behind her and Helen and she tilts her head to the side as Donnie traces his fingers up and down her neck. Jonathan does the same to Helen as the two men look at each other and smile. Their fangs come down and as both girls feel the two men’s hot breath on their necks they close their eyes and moan.  
Donnie is the first to bite down on the soft flesh of Mel’s neck making her gasp and moan as he sinks his fangs into her neck. She moans as he starts sucking the blood out of her neck. It feels almost orgasmic as she moans loudly as Donnie continues to suckle her neck. Donnie throws his head back and moans as a small amount of blood trickles down his chin. He pricks his finger with his fang and traces over the bite marks on Mel’s neck and they fade away.  
Jonathan watches his friend and lover and then he looks down at Helen and moves her hair out of the way as he bites into Helen’s neck making her moan. He reaches around her waist and holds her close to him. He starts sucking the blood out her neck as she stands there closing her eyes and moaning louder. A few moments later Jonathan throws his back moaning and pricks his finger and does the same thing Donnie did to Mel. He looks over at Donnie and Jonathan grabs the back of his head and they kiss passionately.  
“Not yet lover.” Donnie whispers breaking the kiss.  
Jonathan pouts at Donnie.  
Donnie chuckles as both He and Jonathan add a glamour spell to them so they don’t remember what happened. Then just as quickly as they got there...they disappeared.  
A moment or two later Mel and Helen come to and look around to find they are alone and they look at each other with confused looks.  
“What just happened?” Mel asked.  
“I am not sure, I remember walking home and stopping but I am not sure why.” Helen replied  
They shake their heads and look around and notice no one around so they head back home. They get inside and close and lock the doors. They say good night to each other and go to their rooms and go to sleep.  
Mel is fast asleep in her bed when something startles her awake. She darts her eyes around the room but sees nothing. She starts to fall asleep again and starts dreaming.  
She is running through a hallway in a big house that is white with black shudders. She goes into this room and she sees two men standing there. They turn to her and smile, then they turn back to each other and one of them grabs the other by the back of the head and gives him a long, loving passionate kiss. She stops and watches this and tries to speak but can’t.  
The two men break the kiss and one of them moans, “Donnie.”  
Donnie smiles at the other man and whispers, “Sweet Jonathan.”  
Jonathan lowers himself in front of Donnie and starts to unzip his pants and lowers them to the ground. Jonathan looks over at Mel smiling and Mel just stands there mesmerized by these two that she can’t look away.  
“Why don’t you sit?” Donnie whispers pointing to a chair that beside her.  
Mel goes over and sits in the chair with her hands in her lap.  
Jonathan takes all of Donnie in his mouth and starts sucking rapidly. Mel is amazed how quickly he is going. Donnie is moaning and grabbing his lover’s hair as he continues to suck him off.  
“Oh my sweet Jonathan.” Donnie moans.  
Jonathan looks up at Donnie through his eyelashes and flashes him a smile and goes back to sucking on his cock. Jonathan lightly scratches his nails up and down Donnie’s inner thighs making him moan louder.  
“Oh, sweet Jonathan, don’t stop.” Donnie moans.  
Mel starts to squirm in the chair she is in and both lovers take notice but don’t stop what they are doing. Mel wants to look away but something seems to be holding her there to watch them.  
Jonathan continues to suck harder and harder and can hear Donnie hiss and Jonathan knows he is close.  
“Oh Jonathan!” Donnie cries.  
Jonathan sucks faster and inserts 2 fingers inside Donnie and moves them around, and this is Donnie’s undoing. He lets go as Jonathan swallows every single drop. Before he stands back up she notices something strange. She sees Jonathan bite the inside of Donnie’s thigh making Donnie moan loudly.  
Jonathan stands and kisses Donnie passionately again before Donnie turning him around and slowly bending him over as he stares hard at Mel making her squirm again.  
Donnie slowly eases himself inside Jonathan and they both let out a moan. Mel watches as these two lovers make love with each other. Donnie leans over as Mel watches him sink his teeth into Jonathan’s neck as he starts pounding away inside him. Jonathan cries out in ecstasy as they ride the waves of passion.  
“Oh Donnie, don’t stop!” Jonathan cries out.  
Mel wakes up suddenly and sits up looking around and she realizes she is in her bed all alone and it was just a dream. She shakes her head then looks at the clock and its only 4am. She lies back down and tries to go back to sleep but just tosses and turns for the rest of the night.  
When Mel finally gets out of bed that morning Helen is in the kitchen looking dazed with a cup of coffee in her hands held up to her mouth.  
“Helen, are you alright?” Mel asks.  
Helen shakes her head and snaps out of her daze and looks over at Mel, “huh?”  
Mel walks over to the coffee pot and pours her a cup and then sits down at the table in the kitchen.  
“You look out of it, what’s wrong...did you have a weird dream last night too?” Mel asks.  
Helen looks over at her roommate with wide eyes, “what do you mean too?”  
Helen walks over to the table and sits down and Mel tells her about her dream.  
“Yeah and before they were finished, I woke up.” Mel says.  
“Wow, that is weird, but the two guys that were in your dream were in mine, only I was having sex with them.” Helen says.  
Mel looks at her roommate with wide eyes, “now you have to tell me.”  
Helen starts off her story by telling her that she was running through this house just like she described in her dream.  
Helen comes to a bed room and there is no one in there, she walks in and looks around all the pictures on the walls and she walks over to the fireplace and on the mantle are several more pictures. All of a sudden she feels two sets of hands on her shoulders. She turns around and sees two men staring lustfully at her and it makes her heart beat faster.  
“We have a lovely young visitor Jonathan.” Donnie says looking at Helen.  
“Yes, Donnie I see and she is beautiful.” Jonathan replies.

Helen blushes as they stare at her. She has no control over her own body. When they gently help her down in front of the roaring fire, she moves willingly.  
“What shall we do with this enchanting visitor?” Donnie asks, his hand moving over Helen’s long hair to end up around her neck.  
Jonathan kneels down beside him, running his hand all along Helen’s arm, finally grabbing a hold of her wrist.  
“Let’s make her fly!” he says, his other hand moving sensuously over her hipbone and up towards her chest.  
Donnie nods, pleased with the suggestion, and turns his attention on Helen. Helen opens her mouth to speak, but has no voice, and Jon brings her wrist to his lips, biting down. Helen closes her eyes for a brief moment, the most agonizing pleasure making her whole body shudder, and when she opens her eyes again, she is lying on the floor, in front of the fire, completely naked. Jonathan is licking her wrist, his tongue moving along her arm over her shoulder and down towards her breasts, while Donnie is running his hands up her legs, closer and closer to her womanhood.  
The thought to object or close her legs or even cry out for help does not exist in Helen’s mind. It’s a big, black fog inside her brain that tells her that this is ok, she is safe, and she can feel it. So she sighs and allows them both to ravish her body. When Donnie starts pushing his tongue inside her, her cries are of pleasure and unadulterated ecstasy and faster than a beating heart, Jonathan moves and pulls her head towards his groin. Helen starts sucking his hard cock eagerly, like a wanton slut, taking him all in, listening to him groan. Without warning, Donnie gets up, and pushes his cock inside her cunt, causing her to cry out once more. There is something primal about the way he is fucking her, almost animalistic, and she can feel herself start to cum, and she tries to move her arms, but Jonathan and Donnie have her completely trapped between them, and in that very moment… She wakes up, alone in her room, her pussy still aching for release.  
“Wow!” Mel says  
“I know!” Helen replies.  
“It’s strange after the party last night we apparently lost some time, and then we dream about the same men...what the hell happened!” Mel says  
Helen shrugs not having an explanation for it and they finish their coffee and go on with their day.  
Throughout the day Mel keeps looking over her shoulder because she keeps getting the feeling that someone is watching her. When she sees that no one is there she continues to do whatever it is she is doing.  
Helen is doing her daily writing at her computer when she feels a cold wind at her back and it sends chills up her spine. She looks around and sees that no one or nothing is there and she continues on with her writing.  
Things like that kept happening throughout the day but the girls decided it wasn’t anything to worry about. Later on after they finished watching their favorite show they head to bed.  
Mel puts on her PJs and crawls into bed and falls asleep. A few hours later her eyes flutter open and she sees these two men from her dream standing next to her bedroom door. She blinks and rubs her eyes and when she opens them they are there sitting in front of her on the bed.  
“We mean you no harm Mel.” Donnie says as he brushes her hair off of her shoulder exposing her neck.  
Mel looks deep into Donnie’s eyes as he leans in to kiss her gently on her neck. He comes back up and stares into her eyes.  
“You will speak to no one about this night, plus you will not remember anything that will happen.” Donnie says staring deep into her eyes.  
Mel nods and Donnie leans in and kisses her passionately on her lips. When he breaks the kiss he lifts up her shirt tossing it to the floor next to her bed. Jonathan pulls off her shorts and they go in the same direction as her shirt. Then, both Donnie and Jonathan take their hands and glide them all over her body. Donnie leans down and spreads her legs wide as he starts at her feet kissing and licking his way up to her inner thighs.  
“Mmmmm.” Mel moans.  
Donnie stops for a moment and exposing his fangs bites her inner thighs making her cry out in pleasure. Jonathan goes up and starts’ kissing her mouth as Donnie starts to suck on her inner thigh. A few moments later he throws his head back as a small trickle of blood slides down his chin and Jonathan is right there to lick it off of him. Donnie leans down and licks the area where he has bitten and then continues up to her opening.  
“Ahhh.” Mel moans loudly.  
With his tongue Donnie starts licking her clit making her writhe underneath him. Jonathan moves back up to her head and he unzips his pants and takes out his hard cock and puts it into her mouth. She starts sucking slow and hard swirling her tongue around the tip. Donnie starts to quicken his tongue causing her to moan sending vibrations through Jonathan’s body.  
As Donnie goes even faster Mel loses all concentration and abandons Jonathan’s cock. All at once Donnie flicks his tongue once more and she falls apart screaming incoherently as she comes again and again. Donnie lifts her and sets her down in his lap. He lies down with his cock buried deep inside her and she starts to ride him. Jonathan comes up behind her and lowers her a little bit and eases himself inside her making her moan loudly.  
“Oh fuck!” She cries.  
Then both of them in perfect rhythm take their time thrusting into her. She grabs on to the headboard to keep her balance as these two men continue to thrust in and out faster and faster. She isn’t sure how much more she can take and her body is about to explode again.  
“Come for us Mel.” Donnie growls.  
And she is quick to obey and she comes hard once more screaming incoherently as both men find their own release. Mel collapses on the bed and a few moments later falls asleep.  
She wakes up to her alarm going off and she looks down to find she is naked.  
“I know I put my shirt and shorts on last night.” Mel thinks to herself.  
She sees her clothes next to her on the floor in a little pile. She looks down at her thighs and sees two small circles and isn’t sure why or how they got there. She figures they must be bug bites and she gets out of bed and gets dressed and heads into the kitchen for some coffee.  
Helen comes out while Mel is drinking her 2nd cup of coffee.  
“Rough night?” Helen asks.  
“You know, I don’t know.” Mel replies.  
Helen gives her a puzzled look, “what do you mean you don’t know?”  
“I mean I don’t know if I dreamt of something or someone or what happened last night.” Mel replies  
“How can that be?” Helen asks.  
“I mean when I woke up this morning I had no clothes on and two little round circles on my inner thigh.” Mel says.  
“Wow, did a bug bite you sometime yesterday, or does it even itch?” Helen asks.  
Mel shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee.  
“Don’t you always sleep in a shirt and shorts?” Helen asks.  
“Yes, it is so weird all I remember is going to bed and then waking up, I don’t think I even had a dream.” Mel replies.  
“Can you show me these circles?” Helen asks.  
Mel nods and lifts up her shorts and shows Helen these two little circles on her inner thigh.  
“Wow, that is weird, they don’t look like bug bites, they are too perfect round dots almost, like something else bit you.” Helen says.  
Mel looks up at Helen with a puzzled look on her face. Helen looks at Mel and shrugs her shoulders and grabs some coffee.  
As the day progresses Mel feels almost sick to her stomach and she seems to be getting a headache cause the light is starting to hurt her eyes.  
“I don’t feel very well, I think I have a bad migraine coming on, I am going to go lie down and close the blinds.” Mel says.  
Helen smiles up at her roommate as Mel goes to her room and lowers the blinds on her windows to where she is in complete darkness. She lies down and covers her eyes and immediately falls asleep.  
Helen is still working at her computer and she keeps feeling the same things she felt the day before. She goes in search for an open window to see if there is any air blowing outside. When she sees that it isn’t she checks to see if the AC is on and it is off. She is stumped and continues to go back to work at her computer.  
Mel wakes up right when the sun has gone down and she makes her way out into the kitchen.  
“Do you feel any better?” Helen asks.  
“Yes I do, I have no idea what that was, all of a sudden my head hurt and it was almost like the light was hurting my eyes.  
“Yeah, that is weird; go sit dinner is almost ready.” Helen says.  
Mel goes and sits down at the table and Helen brings over Lasagna.  
Mel takes a big sniff, “Oh boy that smells good.”  
She takes a big slice and they both dig in.  
After watching a little TV, Mel stays up a little bit working on her computer as Helen goes into her room, puts on her shirt and shorts and goes to bed.  
Helen is awake suddenly and she sees that she isn’t alone. They come toward her in a flash and sit in front of her on the bed as they did the night before with Mel. Jonathan brushes her hair away from her neck and gently kisses it while Donnie takes her hand and gives her a gentle kiss. They both lift up her shirt and Donnie tosses it to the side. Jonathan trails kisses from her neck down to her breast and his fangs lower and he bites her left breast making her moan as Donnie takes off her shorts tossing them to the side as he spreads her legs open.  
“Mmmm.” Helen moans.  
“You are so beautiful.” Donnie whispers.  
Jonathan starts to suckle her breast as Donnie kisses his way up from her legs to her inner thigh and bites her sending her spiraling into an intense orgasm screaming out incoherently. Donnie sucks her thigh as Jonathan finishes sucking on her breast throwing his head back and not leaving a single drop of blood.  
Jonathan looks deep into her eyes and whispers, “You will not remember anything that has happened this night.”  
Helen nods as Donnie licks the place where he has bitten and continues to make his way up to her opening. Jonathan has taken off his pants exposing his hard massive cock and Helen takes it and she puts it into her mouth and starts sucking slowly. Donnie inserts two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy and she moans sending vibrations through Jonathan’s cock making him throw his head back and moan.  
“Oh Donnie, don’t stop.” Jonathan whispers as Helen moans again into his cock.  
Donnie dives in licking and sucking her now swollen clit devouring it like it was his last meal. She moans again and almost makes Jonathan cum on the spot.  
“Whoa, slow down babe, I don’t wanna cum too quickly.” Jonathan says to Donnie.  
Donnie slows down and Helen with Jonathan’s cock still in her mouth looks down at him and crinkles her forehead telling him in no way should he slow down. Jonathan laughs and Donnie pushes his fingers in and out of her faster and faster.  
“Oh God, I’m going to cum.” Jonathan moans.  
Helen moans once more and Jonathan comes crying out Helen’s name as he finds his release.  
Donnie thrusts his fingers a couple more times into Helen and she explodes in an intense orgasm screaming incoherently as she comes again and again.  
Jonathan lifts her up and turns her over on the bed so she is on her knees and elbows. Donnie gets behind her and leans down and plants a gentle kiss on her ass. He then eases his hard cock inside her wet pussy and starts slowly. Jonathan comes up behind him and licks his hand he lubes up his cock and eases himself inside Donnie.  
“OH YESSS!” Donnie hisses.  
Donnie starts pounding Helen harder and harder as Jonathan starts to quicken his pace inside Donnie.  
“Oh fuck!” Helen cries.  
Donnie thrusts himself faster and harder into her grunting and growling while Jonathan starts pounding harder and harder into Donnie.  
“Oh yes my sweet Jonathan!” Donnie growls.  
Helen isn’t sure how much more she can take of this. She wants to turn her head and watch what is going on behind her but she can’t due to the fact Donnie has grabbed her hair and pulled it back thrusting into her like an animal grunting and growling.  
“I’m about to cum!” Donnie whispers.  
Helen can feel herself climbing higher and higher, and she knows she will explode at any moment.  
“Cum with us Helen.” Donnie growls.  
It’s like their bodies are linked together and her body obeys him, and she comes again and again screaming out “Yes’s” and “Oh my Gods” as Donnie and Jonathan find their own release.  
They all collapse on the bed and she clothes her eyes for a second and when she opens them back up again she is alone and clothed. She blinks her eyes a few times and then lies down and falls back asleep.  
The next morning she gets up and goes to take a shower. The warm water feels good on her skin as it cascades down. She looks down and on her left breast she sees 2 tiny round dots just like the ones she saw on Mel the day before. Her hands rub down to her thighs and she notices another set of tiny round dots there as well.  
“What the hell is going on?” Helen thinks to herself.  
She finishes up her shower and gets dressed then goes out to the kitchen for some coffee.  
“Good Morning Helen.” Mel says sipping on her cup.  
“Morning Mel.” Helen replies as she goes to the cabinet to grab her a cup.  
“Sleep well?” Mel asks.  
“Yes I did, but when I woke up and took my shower I noticed these two little red dots on my left breast and on my inner thigh.” Helen replies.  
“Wow really?” Mel says.  
“Yeah.” Helen says as she shows her the two sets of red dots.  
As Mel looks at the dots she feels something come over her and Helen. A small gust of wind whirls through the kitchen and Helen reaches down to Mel’s head lifting it up meeting her eyes and leans in with a gentle kiss. Mel reciprocates the kiss and their hands are all over each other. Helen then trails kisses down to Mel’s neck and starts to suck and nibble finding Mel’s sweet spot.  
“Mmmm.” Mel moans.  
Helen then lifts Mel’s shirt exposing her breasts and bends her head down kissing, and nibbling on them. Mel places her hands in Helen’s hair and runs her fingers through it. Mel opens up Helen’s robe exposing her whole body as Helen continues to kiss and nibble on Mel’s breasts.  
“Oh god don’t stop.” Mel moans.  
Helen starts to trail kisses down Mel’s body and as she reaches her stomach starts to slowly pull down Mel’s shorts. Mel is leaning up against the counter for support as Helen slowly makes her way up Mel’s thighs to her opening. She lifts Mel up on the counter and inserts two fingers inside Mel’s hot wet pussy.  
“Ahhh!” Mel cries out throwing her head back.  
Helen then starts licking and sucking on Mel’s clit making her cry out again. Mel holds on to Helen’s hair with one hand and the counter with the other.  
“Oh God, don’t stop!” Mel cries.  
Helen looks up at her through her eyelashes as Mel looks down and Helen winks at her.  
Helen quickens the pace with her fingers moving them in and out of Mel’s pussy faster and faster making Mel writhe beneath her. Helen continues to lick and suck a little faster moving her tongue up and down and round and round.  
“Oh I’m gonna cum!” Mel cries.  
Helen removes her fingers and grabs Mel’s hips with both hands and buries her face into Mel licking her clit furiously.  
“Yeah right there!” Mel cries out and she comes again and again screaming out “Oh yeah’s” and “Oh Fuck”.  
Helen laps up her sweet juices not leaving a single drop and starts to get up as Mel slides down off the counter embracing each other in another passionate kiss before Mel turns Helen around lifting her up on the counter and lowering herself in front of Helen.  
Mel starts off kissing Helen’s feet working her way up to her thighs licking and nibbling her way up to her opening. Helen places both her hands in Mel’s hair grabbing ahold and holding on tight.  
“Oh Mel!” Helen moans.  
Mel looks up and grins at Helen before diving in nibbling and sucking on Helen’s clit. Mel then inserts two fingers inside Helen’s pussy circling them around and around immediately finding her G-spot.  
“Oh God, Don’t stop!” Helen cries out as she grips Mel’s hair tighter.  
Mel pushes her face in more and starts to devour her. Mel’s fingers start to move faster and faster inside Helen.  
“Oh Fuck!” Helen cries out.  
Mel moves her tongue and fingers in perfect rhythm making Helen writhe and buck beneath her.  
“Oh I am going to cum!” Helen cries out.  
Mel moves her fingers faster and harder as she also sucks on Helen’s clit finding her sweet spot.  
“Oh yes right there!” Helen cries.  
Mel keeps up this rhythm a moment or two longer and Helen explodes coming again and again scream out incoherently.  
Mel pulls her fingers out and laps up every last drop. The girls kiss passionately once more and as they pull away the “fog” lifts and they stand there looking at each other trying to catch their breath.  
“Wow, what was that?” Mel asks.  
“I don’t know but I think I liked it.” Helen replies.  
Mel nods and smiles at Helen and they grab their clothes and get dressed and go get some work done.  
As day turned into night nothing seemed to have happened. No one felt cold winds on their backs or the feeling of someone watching them. Mel kept trying to figure out the last several days and why things were happening the way they were. Then all of a sudden it clicked!  
“OMG!” Mel shouts.  
“What is it?” Helen asks.  
“You remember the night of the party when we were walking home and those two rather hot men ran into us?” Mel asked  
Helen thinks about it for a minute or two, “Yeah I do and yes they were, plus they looked like the same guys that were in my dreams.”  
“Yeah mine too; you don’t think they are vampires do you?” Mel asks quietly.  
As Helen starts thinking about it there is a sudden burst of cold wind that flows through the house. The girls look at each other as the doors open slowly and two figures appear before them. They look at the men that have invaded their dreams as Donnie and Jonathan float to them.  
“We mean you ladies no harm, but we do have a question for you two.” Donnie says looking from one to the other.  
“Yes?” Mel whispers as Donnie takes his hand and strokes her hair.  
“You have a choice in this, we can leave you alone for good or you can become one of us and live forever as our lovers.” Donnie whispers.  
Jonathan walks up to Helen and smiles as he moves a strand of hair from her face.  
“I want forever.” Helen whispers.  
Jonathan smiles up at Donnie. Donnie looks down at Mel.  
“I want forever.” Mel whispers.  
“Are you sure this is what you really want ladies?” Donnie asks.  
“Yes.” They whisper in unison.  
“As you wish.” Donnie whispers as he bows before them.  
Donnie and Jonathan stand behind Helen and Mel and move their hair to one side. Jonathan and Donnie smile at each other as Helen and Mel grab each other’s hand and squeeze.  
Together Jonathan and Donnie lean down exposing their fangs and gently bite on their necks making them moan.  
Donnie wraps his arms around Mel as they slowly sink to the floor. He continues to suck until the right moment then throws his head back.  
He takes a bite out of his wrist and puts it to Mel’s mouth, “take from me.”  
Mel starts sucking and as she grabs his arm she can feel his blood run through her.  
Jonathan wraps his arms around Helen as they sink to the floor with him still sucking on her neck. He stops at the right moment and throws his head back. He does as Donnie did with Mel and tells Helen to drink from him.  
Both girls stop drinking and lie there very still as Donnie and Jonathan’s wrist wound heals up. They walk to each other and embrace kissing passionately, their tongues dancing inside each other’s mouth.  
They hear a moan coming from the floor and they look down to see both girls starting to stir.  
“Wake and open your eyes to your new world.” Donnie tells them.  
Both girls open their eyes and look up at Donnie and Jonathan.  
“Now we shall take you out and let you feed, but stay close to use and watch first.” Jonathan says.  
Both new vampires nod at their new masters, lovers, friends and they all fly out the door.

The End.


End file.
